


Butterflies

by irond0rkness



Series: Solar's IronStrange Week 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butterflies, Canon Compliant, Infinity Gauntlet, Kind of Canon Compliant, Light Angst, Like Literally This Is A ShitShow, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, Tony Stark Wields the Infinity Gauntlet, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: The butterflies stayed and flapped their wings. The dust filled the air and they still stayed. The man and woman tried to find their way home.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no idea whats going on in here i just wrote something and thought it fit the prompt and here it is im sorry this is weird

The Snap rang through the universe. The butterflies flapped their magical blue wings on a desolate planet. Their wings were blue, so brilliant.

Flap. Flap.

Ash flew onto them. They didn't know the ash were people once. They didn't care, they flapped their wings.

Flap. Flap.

Their creator, blown to dust. They didn't care, they were butterflies. They were magic, not real at all.

A man was still there, ash on his hands. He cried and cried for those ones who were gone. His eyes were red and hands were dirty. The butterflies flew and flew all around him.

He saw them and he cried some more. They didn't care, they were only bugs. The butterflies flapped on and on.

The man and a woman walked onto the spaceship, hearts heavy. They followed, away from this dust. The dust flew in the wind, away, away. It didn't follow the butterflies, it was dust, not people.

The man was sad, yet he didn't cry. He worked and worked to get the ship to fly. The butterflies stayed by his side, not knowing why. They had no orders, no commands. They were there.

The ship flew on and on through space. The butterflies did not know where, but they hoped they'd soon get there. No longer did their wings flap hard, they settled and stayed to keep guard. A few flutters here and there, watching the man and woman have a scare.

The ship had stopped, they were all stuck. Stars were near but all so far. No place to go, no way to leave. Just space and space and nothing more. 

The people tried, tried so hard. The aircraft just refused to start. 

The endlessness was stretched so far. 

The man and woman played some games, anything to drive the thoughts away. The butterflies watched them both, staying back yet staying there.

The food and water were running out, the mortal ones were suffering. The butterflies did not eat. They were made of magic. They didn't need a thing.

The man had almost joined the dusted. He was weak and almost gone.

The glowing one had saved them all and brought them home. They scattered into wind and sun. The man and woman were safe at last.

One single bug still stayed behind, its blue wings fluttering. The man never noticed it but it was there, watching over him.

Time passed, the butterfly stayed there, not budging even when the dust returned. Its creator had arrived, five years passed yet still the same.

The man clicked his fingers and the fight was no more, the warriors shaken to the core. The strange one shed one single tear, it fell onto the dying man's own head.

The butterfly flew onto his nose, then its death was what it chose.

It turned to dust like all his foes, and then, the Iron Man was no more.


End file.
